zooburg_the_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Zooburg
Zooburg is a 2021 American 3D computer animated musical fantasy comedy-drama adventure film produced by Illumination and directed by Peyton Reed, with a screenplay written by Edgar Wright and Joe Cornish and a story by David Magee, Rob Marshall, and John DeLuca. The film features an ensemble voice cast that includes . The film is set in a fictional city named Zooburg, Royal Doulton where all the inhabitants are anthropomorphic animals. The film is scheduled for release on August 21, 2021, by Universal Pictures. Premise Full Plot Cast Production On November 4, 2018, director Ron Howard tells screenwriter Peter Jackson about making a new animal movie named Zooburg. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy", when he hears Howard say that they'll make millions of people around the world happy, and meets the creative team that are developing Zooburg for the screen: Howard, Jackson, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Benj Pasek and Justin Paul to make the new movie. On January 4, 2019, Meledandri announces that he has pursued the film rights to the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand],'' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 ''Incredibles 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], The Great Defender of Fun, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University Monsters University], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Equestria_Girls_(film) Equestria Girls], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Equestria_Girls_%E2%80%93_Rainbow_Rocks Rainbow Rocks], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Equestria_Girls_%E2%80%93_Friendship_Games Friendship Games], and announces that he and Howard developed the story of those movies to combine them into one. On November 12, Jackson announces that the characters will be designed as the characters from The Jungle Book, Christopher Robin, The Lion King, Zootopia, Penguins of Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, Kung Fu Panda 2, Kung Fu Panda 3, Sing, and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. On June 3rd, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 29, 2020. Principal filming of Zooburg began in July 2020 in the United Kingdom. Filming ended in November 2020. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, Howard, Meledandri, Jackson, Silvestri, Pasek, Paul, and many cast members including are all scheduled to come to the premiere while guests include . Casting The film's main cast was chosen by Bernard Telsey. They are some of the actors from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, The Prince of Egypt, X-Men, Turbo, and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Soundtrack * See also: Zooburg/Soundtrack On November 2, 2018, Alan Silvestri will compose and conduct the film's musical score. On January 4, 2020, the soundtrack album is produced by Pasek and Paul, featuring the tracks performed by the cast. Trivia *The film's characters are named after characters from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_–_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars: Attack of the Clones], Zootopia, Sing, Dumbo, The Jungle Book, Christopher Robin, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. *During the credits, as each character dances, a small screen shows the actor who provided their voice. Dressed casually, they stand at a sound studio's microphone. It is a reference to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift]. *The characters' clothes are other characters' clothes from [https://manny-the-movie.fandom.com/wiki/Manny Manny], [https://theloudhouse.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Character%27s_costumes The Loud House], [https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Character_overview_pages My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls]. Release Home media DVD release Official Site *''See also: Zooburg/Official Site'' References